


This fic is the product of revenge and only produced regret and I apologize

by YukakoYamagishi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Love Nectar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukakoYamagishi/pseuds/YukakoYamagishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya makes cookies for Shizuo</p>
            </blockquote>





	This fic is the product of revenge and only produced regret and I apologize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliensarereal666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensarereal666/gifts).



> I wrote this in like 15 minutes on my phone in response to my gf sending me a text where she wrote a shizaya mysterious girlfriend x au. If you're unaware, that's the anime where the dude gets addicted to a girls spit and licks it off of desks and shit. We watched the first episode together because we're true romantics. Shit. Anyways. This was retribution but I only ended up hurting myself.

Surprisingly enough, for the past few weeks, Izaya and Shizuo had been on friendly terms. It was a strange development really that probably has something to do with a fanfic I read previously. In any case, Izaya and Shizuo were getting along swimmingly (up a waterfall kind of swimmingly but it was still swimmingly) after Izaya’s confession and they began going out. It was then that Izaya invited Shizuo over to his flat for tea. 

“Ne~ Shizu-chan? You have a sweet tooth right?” Izaya drawled from the kitchen as he was preparing the tea. 

Shizuo blushed slightly, was that flea trying to be considerate? Everything about this relationship was so new, except– “I told you not to call me that, flea!!” He growled “but, yes” he mumbled almost inaudibly. 

By some miracle, Izaya must have heard it and he grinned from ear to ear as he brought in the tea tray loaded with cookies and trailing the warm scent of tea. He placed it in front of Shizuo and stood there in anticipation. 

“Won’t you eat my cookies, Shizu-chan?” His voice sounded almost sweet and Shizuo didn’t even feel angry enough to nitpick about the nickname. The cookies before him were simple sugar cookies, but they did look delicious. He reached forward and grabbed one and Izaya’s eyes gleamed in delight. Was he really that excited for Shizuo to try his cooking? That was almost cute…

 Shizuo took a bite. It was light and crispy, the perfect biscuit to go with tea, but there was something about it that Shizuo just couldn’t place. 

“What is this flavor?” He mused, “It tastes good but a little strange…” Izaya giggled and began wiggling in delight and excitement at Shizuo’s first bite.

 “How are your cookies, Shizu-chan? You see… I um…” Shizuo’s chewing slowed down as he listened to Izaya speak. There was something alarming about the information broker’s breathy voice. He looked up and was shocked to see Izaya’s beet red face. They were just cookies… Weren’t they? Why was Izaya so red? Izaya shifted around inexplicably and continued. 

“I enriched your cookies with the flavor of ‘love.’” 

“I-Izaya??” Shizuo said, his voice raising in alarm. Izaya paid him no mind as he continued his explanation. 

“When my feelings of love for Shizu-chan reach their peak, the feelings deep within my body turn to liquid and flow out!”

 Shizuo’s eyes bulged in horror and the table shook slightly. What the fuck what the fuck Izaya was grinding himself against the table and what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck. No part of him wanted to hear what Izaya was saying and yet all he could do was listen raptly as Izaya continued, picking up his pace as he went.

 “I have named this discharge: ‘Love Nectar’! I would be honored, Shizu-chan, if you would partake of it!” Shizuo felt faint. The half eaten cookie fell from his fingers to the table with a quiet clatter and a scattering of crumbs.

 “Your cookies… have my Love Nectar mixed into the dough!!” 

Izaya was drooling. Shizuo was horrified. They stayed like that for roughly two seconds before Shizuo screamed and burst from his chair. 

“YOU FLEA I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!” there was nothing else he could say, the horror of the situation had caused his mind to go blank and his body just reacted on its own. 

On the other hand Izaya squealed in delight and tauntingly chanted “Love Nectar, Love Nectar” as he dashed away. And so another peaceful day passed in Ikebukuro.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell the scene is based off a scene from Shimoneta which I have not seen in full and have no plans to. I'm really sorry


End file.
